destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Destiny System
The Destiny System Zeterra (originally called Destinyscape Zetacraft): A wonderous, forested Realm filled with a massive variety of creatures ranging from bunny rabbits to demonic warlords. It's natural Mana regeneration rate makes it the magical hub of the entire system. It's also the most favored by the Gods, as the rising star, Yzaar-Dramae, is the one running the show. The name of the realm has been changed by popular vote. Older documents still use the old name, but newer ones will refer to it as Zeterra. The sky of Zeterra is almost entirely black, at night, save for the moon and the occasional high-altitude device. The Firehall: This underworld-esque Realm is where a large quantity of the system's demonoids live. It's filled with lava and acid, allowing only the hardiest of beings to thrive. It's dangerous nature is often tamed by powerful warriors and deities who claim it as their own, only to be swept up in the Realm's infectious rage. This place is also commonly called, Fyrehall, Firehalls and Fyrehall. The name depends on the region. The Golden Palace: The Realm that houses all of the Gods in the system. This is where they meet, talk, trade ideas, laugh and drink together. It's also a nexus for all of the portals leading to the Gods' Pocket Realms. These Pocket Realms are the home and fortress of each God. Ki-Mui-Nol: A lesser known Realm in the Realm System. It is a jungly, tribal Realm. This realm in inhabited by mostly Spiritkin, and is the Realm where they were thought to have been born, until we learned of their place of origin. It's trees are much larger than any tree seen before, and itss animal inhabitants are just as large. "The Black", "The Empty", "The In-Between": The area between the Realms. This place is livable, but only for a short time. It is possible for the Gods to make something here, but they don't since there's always so much drama elsewhere. The Land of the Lost: The Realm of Enigma, the Lord of the Lost. It's all that's left of Destinyscape Zetacraft after it was corrupted by Drakus. Having been broken by both Voidrot and Enigma's efforts, it exists as a loosely strung together mess of landmasses with very low gravity. The Land of Sleeping Giants: The Realm of Skril' Ashura. It's mostly empty, with a few powerful Demon lords who wander it's expanses. This Realm saps the Mana out of whoever wrongfully invades. Logic and Societal Functions Time The entire Destiny System follows the same rules of time. Each year is 9 months long, each month is 30 days long, and each day is 20 hours long. Weeks vary in length depending on the region, anywhere from 4 days to 12 days. When the Realms were created, Dramae had only basic knowledge of how systems worked. Thus, instead of making a central object to create light and make room for logical functions like day and night, he made each Realm it's own light source that would revolve about it. Realms are ellipsoid on the x axis, and the light object revolves on the y axis. So, when looking at a map of Destinyscape, the Northland isn't actually north, it's west. 60 mins = 1 hour 20 hours = 1 day 30 days = 1 month 9 months = 1 year Seasons: winter & summer (Each 4.5 months) Justice There are a number of laws in place that apply to every inhabitant of the Realm. There are also lower class laws made by mortals that the Gods don't really care for. High Class Laws High Class Laws are laws set in place by the Gods to ensure the general safety of the Realms and their people. Sacred Protection: Sacred Protection is the law that protects all sacred ground from unwelcome visitors and vandals. Those guilty of breaking this law may be punished by low-level imprisonment or the loss of some Magical power. Soul Protection: Soul Protection is the law that acts as a deterrent for those who would incessantly and indiscriminately hunt Souls of any kind for any reason. Those guilty of breaking this law may be punished dependant on severity. Anywhere from the loss of some Magical power to lifetime imprisonment. Assault for Purpose of War: This law is described in its name. On the immortal level, if an individual were to attack another without valid reason they would be subject to punishment. Dependant on if it actually starts a war, the individual would receive anywhere from 1-400 years imprisonment/torture. Protection of Innocents: A God may not hold mortals hostage to gain the upper hand in a battle with another God. ~Classes of weapons and/or powers: Mortals are only allowed to use class 4 and lower powers/weapons. Any use of anything class 5 and up is punishable by death or a life of torture. ~~Class 1: Basic Magic, up to Steel equipment ~~Class 2: Advanced Magic, up to Zephryium equipment ~~Class 3: Expert Magic, up to Zamitite equipment ~~Class 4: Normal Curses, up to Rainbow equipment ~~Class 5: Master Magic, up to First Age equipment ~~Class 6: Anti-Immortal powers/weapons, Ancient Curses Currency Currency is important as it allows people to trade, even if one party doesn't have the desired items. There are multiple kinds of currency that are acceptable, however, some areas of the Realm may only accept one kind. Gold Coins Gold Coins are small cylindrical pieces of gold with the current Human king's face pressed on one side and a Dragon's head on the other. Coins without these images are considered to be fake.This is the official currency of any Human settlement of any kind, as well as most Dwarven, Elven, and rarely Demon settlements. Vampire Teeth Vampire Teeth are just that. Vampire Teeth are only acceptable if the tooth is whole. If a large piece is missing, then it cannot be accepted. Many bounty hunters and people of the sort use these for currency, as well as most borderland towns and cities, particularly in the Deadlands, Kokura's Rift and the Witherwood region of the Mainland. Bone Shards Bone Shards are a common currency, worth less than a Gold Coin each. They are rarely used due to the amount that is needed to be valuable. However, some communities around the Realm use it as their main currency, such as the town of Sanctuary in Kokura's Rift and other Demon settlements. Black Ice Black Ice is used for both crafting and currency in the colder reaches of the Realm. It has extremely high value in places other than the areas it's found in. It's the primary currency of the Frozen North, the Wintergreen Isles and in settlements on Zero's Ocean. Conversion of Currency Below is how much each currency is worth compared to others. The base currency is Gold Coins. 1 Gold Coin=1 1 Vampire Tooth=10 Coins 1 Black Ice=100 Gold coins 1 Bone Shard=0.20